When the Children Are Away
by ScarlettLilly
Summary: When the cat's away, the mice come out to play. When the children are away...well, you can figure out the rest. H/D, SLASH, mentions of Male Pregnancy.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. We can thank the wonderful J. K. Rowling for that. **

**This is rated M for a reason, so if the idea of two men having sex makes you uncomfortable, I highly suggest that you DON'T read this. **

**And now, on with the story! Cheers! I hope you enjoy it! **

**WHEN THE CHILDREN ARE AWAY**

It was an unusually quiet night at the Potter-Malfoy residence, save for the heavy rain pelting the roof, drenching everyone and everything that was still outside. Inside, Draco and Harry Potter-Malfoy had just finished a romantic dinner without the children for the first time in months, and they were extremely grateful to finally have some alone time with each other. Harry was in the kitchen putting away the leftovers from their dinner, and washing the dishes they had used, while Draco sat on the loveseat in the living room, staring at the fireplace and occasionally glancing at Harry as he sauntered around the kitchen.

They'd been living in their quiet Muggle neighborhood for a little over 10 years now. Before that, they had shared a flat not too far from where they currently lived, and had only started having doubts about remaining there after Harry found out he was pregnant with their first child. The place was too modern and cold for a family—too industrial. It wasn't the type of place Harry wanted to raise kids in, not that the neighborhood itself wasn't nice, but he preferred a small cozy home painted in warm colors with a huge yard to run around in. Their flat did not have any of that but a small balcony with a few flowerpots here and there. Not only that, but it seemed empty; their memories were swallowed up by the coldness of the place. The second time Harry found out he was expecting, they decided that they not only needed a larger place, but it was about time to find that special place to settle down to call their home, and Harry found his dream home in a little village neighborhood surrounded by nature, which is where they lived now.

The house itself was a modest one. Not too large, and not too small. The yard was smaller in the front and bigger in the back, giving Draco and Harry the satisfaction of knowing the kids wouldn't be playing in the streets. A small garden of flowers lined the front of the house and in the back was Harry's personal garden. Of course, Draco _had_ to have a greenhouse to grow his potions ingredients as he couldn't trust any random herbologist to sell him each plant in the specific condition he wanted it. And he just didn't trust Harry to grow them either, not for the fear that Harry would ruin them—he was a very capable when it came to plants, being close friends with Neville Longbottom—he was mostly afraid that he would accidently mix them with his flowers, or even worse, his extensive vegetable garden that also grew in the back.

Draco sighed as he continued to stare into the fireplace. He waved his hand at the curtains in front of the patio doors that blocked his view of the dark clouds and rain pouring from the sky, using magic to open them and tie them to the side. He was sweltering. Though he could have simply doused the flames dancing in the fireplace, he liked the warm glow that the fire brought to the living room; he also liked the fresh breeze that came with the rain because it gave him a sense of peace and serenity. The first time he had told Harry that, the raven haired man had just grinned at him, kissing him on the lips before bursting into laughter. He had simply grabbed his hand and said, "I guess what they say is true. Cold hands, warm heart."

Draco walked into the kitchen to open the windows in front of the sink, where Harry stood rinsing off the dishes that he had just washed. With a smirk, he bumped Harry to the side with his hip, reaching past the sink to push open the window. The instant it was open, a cool breeze traveled into the kitchen, making the short curtains dance elegantly in the wind.

Draco moved to wrap his arms around Harry's waist from behind. He reached his hands underneath Harry's shirt as he rubbed himself against Harry, nibbling on his earlobe, kissing and biting up and down his neck, teasing him. Harry slowed in what he was doing, leaning into the touches and caresses over his skin and body. He moaned after Draco gave a hard bite to a sensitive area on his neck, before licking it, leaving a trail of hot saliva on his skin. As the wind blew over Harry's body, he shivered at the sensations that were running through him and the chill of the saliva evaporating off his skin. Draco thrusted the bulge of his erection against the crack of Harry's clothed butt, causing Harry to impulsively arch into the touch.

"Draco…"

"We have the house to ourselves, love." Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

"I know…help me finish, then we can shower," Harry said breathily with a twinkle in his eyes.

Draco put his hands on Harry's shoulders, placing one last kiss on the back of his neck before grabbing one of the dish towels hanging off the handle of the oven. Harry would dry a dish and hand it to him, before he would dry it again, placing it in the rack underneath the cupboard. Harry started humming as he dried the dishes and Draco couldn't help but sneak glances his way, smiling endearingly as he did so. For someone who had been through all what Harry had seen in his lifetime, he had aged beautifully. At almost 30 years old, Harry looked like he was still in his early twenties. His skin held a healthy olive complexion that glowed no matter the season. His hair was still soft and full as it had been 10 years ago, and had become more tame and complacent with time, now framing his face instead of standing up edgily. He no longer had a need for glasses due to a spell that was discovered to heal eyesight. When paired with a specific amount of its accompanying potion, depending on the severity, the damage could be reversed. His emerald eyes were bright and shone with mischief.

Harry's body had also changed with the pregnancies. Instead of the stringy muscles and sharp edges he had about him before, he had filled out; his cheeks looked less hollowed, his ribs less prominent, and his hips slightly wider to accommodate for birth. Because of the hormones his body had produced, his muscle tone was also leaner; present, but lacking the prominence that Draco's held.

"You're so sexy," Draco said blatantly.

Harry blushed and elbowed Draco in the side before focusing back on the task at hand. There were still a few dishes left, and he knew Draco had reached the point where his mind was focused solely on one thing, and it didn't include any dishes.

He nodded his head towards the stairs. "Go on upstairs, I'll be there soon."

Draco placed the dish in his hand onto the rack, turned around and whacked Harry on the butt with the wet towel before making his way upstairs to their bedroom, leaving a shocked, but unsurprised Harry in the kitchen. Walking into their bedroom, he headed straight for the windows, pushing them open and staring out the back of their yard. He removed his shirt and tossed it into the laundry basket, enjoying the feeling of the summer breeze on his skin. He stood there for a few moments before heading into the shower.

Downstairs, Harry had just finished drying the last dish and wiping down the wet countertop. He shut the windows and drew the curtains before heading up the stairs, intent on making the best of their night alone. Entering their room, he heard the sound of the shower running and stripped naked heading into the steaming room. Through the door, the first thing he could see was the silhouette of Draco, back arched, scrubbing his scalp as he washed his hair. He drew back the shower door, climbing in before closing it behind him. Draco had just rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and stood in all his naked glory, running his hands through his hair, pure man and muscle, wet and tight. Harry felt his member twitch with approval.

"I've been waiting for you." Draco said with a seductive glint in his eyes.

He grabbed Harry, pushing him up against the shower wall before proceeding to devour his lips. His hands were braced on both sides of Harry's head, and Harry had his arms wrapped around Draco's hips, his hands settling on the small of his back. As they kissed passionately, their tongues danced around each other, tasting the nooks and corners of each other's mouth. They were flushed with heat, and the water from the showerhead fell down on them, a lubrication between their bodies. Draco, the opportunist that he is, took advantage of the situation and moved to grind his hips into Harry's, causing their erections to rub together, creating a delicious friction between them. Harry breath hitched and he moaned softly into Draco's mouth as his hips bucked on their own accord, seeking out the source of the pleasure.

Continuing his earlier task, Draco broke from the kiss to lick the sensitive spot behind Harry's ear, biting and sucking up and down his neck and chest. He traced the outline of Harry's collarbone with his tongue before biting down on it, wanting to devour Harry where he stood, before remembering that the night was young. Draco and Harry continued to rub against each other as they kissed, teeth clashing and tongues dancing in a battle for dominance. Draco reached down to Harry's butt cheeks and grabbed them aggressively, squeezing them, fondling them in his large hands. Harry groaned into Draco's neck at all the sensation flooding his mind at once.

Draco, noticing the different pitch of Harry's moans, knew it wouldn't be much longer and traced a finger down Harry's crack before kneeling on the floor of the shower, taking him in his mouth. He ran a finger around the outside of Harry's opening before pushing in, causing Harry to buck in his waiting mouth. Harry ran his hands through Draco's hair, watching with glazed eyes as Draco swallowed him into his hot mouth, sucking up and down his length before licking the head. Draco's finger left Harry's body and instead came to settle on his perineum, the silky skin between his balls and his hole. As he teased Harry's prostate from the outside, he reached down to his own straining erection, stroking himself in time with the rhythm of his lips around Harry's hardness. He could feel Harry's muscles tensing as he approached the edge, speeding up his strokes against his perineum, and against his own hardness, while he slowed his movement around Harry's length.

Harry whimpered at the conflicting sensations and started to pant loudly as he felt himself edging closer and closer to climax. With a few more bobs and a final stroke against his perineum, Harry came into Draco's mouth, grunting with each orgasmic wave of pleasure. Draco moaned around Harry's sensitive organ as he came into his own hands, still stroking himself as his hot organ pulsed with his orgasm. They remained in their positions for a moment's time, Harry leaning his head back against the wall with his legs spread, and Draco nuzzling Harry's abdomen as he inhaled Harry's musky scent. He kissed Harry's belly button before standing and kissing him on the lips, allowing him to taste his own enticing flavor on his husband's tongue.

**

* * *

**

Draco and Harry stumbled into their bedroom, their limbs intertwined and the bodies pressing against each other. After their first session in the shower, they had proceeded to wash slowly, taking their time to appreciate each other, worshipping each other's bodies. By the end of the shower, they were both as aroused as they had been walking into the shower, their bodies, once again, calling out to each other. They spent a few minutes of gentle kisses in the shower, making their way out only when their skin started to turn wrinkly, and their kisses, more passionate.

As Harry lay down on the bed, he pulled Draco down with him, frowning as his husband stilled above him, a pensive look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned, rubbing his hand up and down Draco's arm.

"Nothing, babe," Draco replied before kissing him soundly on the lips. He continued to pepper kisses up and down Harry's abdomen as he responded to the question more fully, "I want...'kiss'…us…'kiss'…to do it…'kiss'… like we used to…'kiss'… on a blanket…'kiss'… by the fireplace," he finished, returning his attention to Harry's neck once more, sucking on a bite mark from earlier in the shower.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as Draco continued to suck on his skin. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Harry said softly before wrapping his arms around Draco's neck, kissing him softly in agreement, gently biting his bottom lip before falling back to the bed. He ran his fingers through the baby blond hairs at the base of his neck, combing back the hair that had fallen into his lover's face. "Fucking in front of the fireplace, like newlyweds on their honeymoon? Draco Potter-Malfoy, you are a romantic at heart."

"Harry Potter-Malfoy, you know me well." Draco stood from the bed, dragging Harry up with him. When Harry was up beside him, Draco swiftly swept him off his feet, his left arm hooked under Harry's knees, his right, wrapped around his torso. Harry grabbed on to Draco's neck, holding him close as he breathed in his distinct scent of citrus and earth that was Draco.

"Shall we cross the threshold, my dearest?"

"We shall." Harry whispered into his ear.

When they got downstairs, Draco placed Harry feet on the ground and they realized that the storm outside had actually subsided. Harry slid open the patio doors, leaving a small crack for the earthy breeze to flow in. He loved the privacy they had in this neighborhood. The next house was about a quarter of a mile away, giving each household their own personal space without the obligation of greeting your neighbor everyday as you gathered yourself to head off to work. The large yard behind the house was perfect for the little get togethers that he would have every once in a while including the Weasley family and a few other close friends. Harry's mind drifted off to thoughts of his friends as he wondered how Blaise and Neville were faring. Last time they had seen each other, Neville had revealed that he was three months pregnant with their second child, which would mean that his pregnant belly would be obvious by now, at the end of his second trimester.

Harry sighed, as he placed his hand on his flat stomach; he wanted more children, but he and Draco hadn't really talked about it. They both believed in the philosophy of not trying for a child at the same time that they didn't believe in contraceptive charms to prevent pregnancy. Basically, their sex life was regular, and if Harry got pregnant again, they felt it would be another blessing upon their family from the Fates. But still, Harry didn't know if Draco really wanted more children. Harry was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't hear Draco walking up behind him to wrap his arm around his waist as they stared out the patio doors together. It was almost dark outside. The sky, a pinkish gray, signifying that dusk was not too long ago.

In an almost-repeat of their earlier time in the kitchen, Draco wrapped his hand around Harry's soft cock, pressing his semi-hard erection into the crack between Harry's cheeks, thrusting against him slowly as he stroked him, earning a soft moan from the brunet.

"Harry…" Draco whispered into his ear. Draco could feel Harry getting hard in his hand and sucked on his earlobe, another sensitive area for the brunet. Harry tilted his head back, rubbing his hand up and down the soft skin of Draco's arms wrapped around his waist. From behind him, Draco attacked Harry's neck as he continued to thrust slowly against Harry, licking the spot behind his ear he knew drove him crazy. Harry moaned loudly, arching his back as he pushed his hips into Draco, grinding his sensitive opening against his erection, seeking out more friction, more touch, more Draco.

"Draco. Blanket," he managed to gasp out.

Draco led them to the blanket he had spread out on the floor in front of the fireplace, laying Harry down before proceeding to run his fingers over the hills and valleys of his tan skin, admiring the beautiful masterpiece in front of him. He took in Harry's wide eyes darkened by lust, his disheveled hair, and his moist skin glowing in the warm light of the fireplace. He reached out and ran his fingers over Harry's nipples, excited as he felt them harden under his fingertips. He leaned down to lick one of them, teasing it with his tongue, sucking like his life depended on it. Harry continued to moan loudly underneath him as Draco tortured his poor body. He sat back to admire his work before leaning down to do the same to the other nipple. Just as he wrapped his lips around Harry's sensitive nipple, he felt the exciting warmth of Harry's hand around him, causing him to pause in his ministrations as he moaned with the tugs, bucking his hips into the smaller man beneath him.

Draco rested on his elbows and groaned into Harry's neck, his hot breath ghosting over Harry's flushed skin. He reached down and stilled Harry's hand in attempt to stop his movements.

"Harry, s-s-stop, no more…" he said, as he panted into his neck. His hips aching to thrust into Harry's firm grip.

"Don't worry, babe, I won't make you come." Harry said with a seductive glint in his eyes.

Draco released Harry's hand, and the brunet just as quickly continued stroking Draco's hard shaft, alternating between slow strokes and faster strokes, making sure to keep him on edge. He sat up, and pushed Draco onto his back, effectively changing their roles. Kneeling between Draco's legs, Harry took him into his mouth, sucking on the head gently before licking prominent vein underneath from the base to the head. Taking him all the way in, Harry bobbed his head up down, staring up at Draco's eyes that were dark with desire and lust as he watched and felt his erection being surrounded by the heat of Harry's mouth. Draco reached down and ran his hand through the soft fibrils of Harry's hair, once again tempted to thrust into the welcoming warm cavern swallowing him, were it not for Harry holding him down. Harry reached underneath the base of his shaft to fondle his balls in the palm of his hand, causing Draco's hips to buck into his mouth with a loud moan.

"Oh fuck," he placed his hand on Harry shoulder trying to push him away, "Harry…s-stop," he panted, "I want to come inside you."

Harry withdrew, kissing the dark purple tip once more before kneeling on his hands and knees over Draco's taller body. As he leaned in to kiss Draco passionately, Draco took to opportunity to grab Harry's firm butt, kneading and massaging the round globes under his strong hands. Harry moaned lowly into the kiss, humping Draco's leg as his butt was assaulted by the blond. Draco wet his index finger with his own saliva, circling around the outside of his puckered entrance before pushing past the tight ring of muscle and into the welcoming heat of his body.

Harry cried out into the night, resting his forehead on Draco's shoulder as he gathered his bearings. He felt like his legs were going to give out underneath him and Draco wasn't even in yet. He was going to go crazy with heat and desire if he didn't come soon. He reached for his erection, gasping at the heat of it when he grabbed it in his hand. He didn't get the chance to stroke himself as Draco flipped them over, holding his hands above him on both sides of his head. His erection stood long and hard on his stomach, aching to be touched, and twitching when Draco brushed his free hand on the skin around it.

"Not yet, love."

"Draco, please—fuck—I…"

He knew Harry was really turned on when he started begging. At this point, they were both panting, their erections straining between their legs, aching for release. Their bodies were sweaty and hot, damp locks of hair sticking to their forehead and neck. Draco licked at a droplet of sweat that had formed along Harry's collarbone, and smirked into Harry's face, wanting to see how long it would take before Harry completely lost his mind to his arousal. Grabbing Harry's wrists, he held both in one hand before reach down to fondle Harry's balls, making sure not to touch the hard length above. He smirked when he received the desired effect; Harry had bucked into his hand, seeking out friction, seeking out release.

"Draco. Gods. " Harry repeated this phrase over and over like a prayer.

Draco continued on, licking Harry all over his torso, nipping at his jaw before finally kissing him on the lips. Harry kissed back desperately, trying to release some of the energy coiling within him in any way possible. His tongue swirled into Draco's mouth, exploring the creases of the cavern before biting down on Draco's bottom lips, licking it underneath before kissing him down his neck. Draco shifted himself carefully, barely brushing his erection against Harry's laying against his abdomen. Harry gasped and arched his hips up to grind his erection into the body above him. Harry whimpered in frustration, growling into night air that was now musky with the scent of their arousal and sex.

"What do you want, Harry?"

Harry tried to calm his racing heart in his chest as he answered huskily, looking into Draco's eyes, "Fuck me, Draco. I want you to fuck me." His chest rose and dropped with each breath that he took, the effort showing in the flushed complexion all over his shoulders and neck.

"All you had to do was ask, babe."

Harry watched hungrily as Draco reached for the bottle of lavender oil he had placed at the head of the blanket, eyes glazing over in anticipation. Draco spread Harry's legs, settling himself in between them. Pouring a small drop onto his finger, he rubbed in onto the sensitive rosebud of Harry's anus, the body beneath him mewling in pleasure while attempting to push himseld onto the warm finger. He rubbed Harry's erection with the palm of one hand while pouring some more oil into his other, rubbing it around his fingers before pressing his past the tight ring of muscle and into the heat of Harry's body. Harry's back arched and he moaned loudly with the penetration, forcing the finger to go deeper into his body. He was lost to the pleasure and his primal instincts had overcome him. Draco circled the finger around the channel, feeling the silken walls tight yet relaxed around his finger. He then added a second finger, thrusting in and out gently before stretching the walls farther with the scissoring motion of his two fingers.

Harry's back remained arched, straining as he continued to push his lower body toward the source of his most intense feelings of pleasure. When Draco noticed Harry moving on with hi fingers, he added a third one, pushing it in slowly, and circling the now completely relaxed channel.

"Dray…" Harry whispered with a needy pant. He was ready.

Draco pushed Harry's legs up so his feet were flat on the ground, pouring some more oil in his hands, rubbing it over his erection before lining the head with Harry's opening. He glanced up at Harry who watched him hungrily. Then he slowly pushed in, amazed at the tight heat that never failed to grab him. Fully seated, he moved to place his hands on the sides of Harry's head, leaning over his far gone lover as he rested on his elbows. His hips gyrated, drawing a loud moan from Harry's lips; the brunet's eyes were closed and his lips open as he panted and moaned into Draco's neck. Stilling for a few moments, he gave Harry time to adjust to the feeling of being filled. He leaned down to kiss Harry hungrily on the lips, to which he received an enthusiastic response, as Harry continuously moaned into his mouth.

Harry pulled away from the kiss to look in Draco's eyes, wrapping his legs around his waist and clenching his muscles around Draco to let him know he was ready. Draco first pulled out slowly, a loud groan leaving his lips as Harry practically purred beneath him, before thrusting in at the same slow pace. Harry, frustrated with Draco's games, pressed his knees into Draco's back, urging him to go deeper.

"Gods Dray…faster…please. Harder."

Draco complied and thrust his hips faster and deeper, watching as Harry melted beneath him; he was grabbing at Draco's hair, running his fingers down his sides, brushing his fingers over his pale nipples. He was trying to get closer to Draco and finally wrapped his hand around his shoulders, pulling him closer, their sleek, sweaty bodies sliding against each other with each thrust.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck, fuck." Harry exclaimed after Draco's erection brushed his prostate continuously. He was so close. Draco then changed their position, placing one of Harry's legs over his shoulder, the other propped against him, feet pressing into his shoulder. He pulled Harry's hips toward his and gave a hard thrust causing Harry to cry out. Harry reached for his throbbing erection, stroking it gently as Draco continued to pound into him, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through his veins. He could feel his climax building at the bottom of his stomach, coiling and tightening, waiting to explode.

Draco continued to thrust into Harry harder and faster, his skin flush with exertion.

Draco grabbed Harry's erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts, speeding his strokes as he swiveled his hips around the channel.

"Ahh, fuuuuuuck!" Harry gasped for breath as his orgasm hit him full force, drawing a long moan from him. His muscles clenched as he erupted all over his stomach, purring in absolute satisfaction as Draco continued to thrust into his tight hole.

"Ohhh god!" The sight of Harry's orgasm plus the clenching of his already tight channel around him forced Draco over the edge and he gave one final thrust before coming deep in Harry, his hot come releasing into his accepting body, leaning forward to relax on the smaller man's chest as he did so. He gave a few small jerks of his hips, riding out his orgasm as it coursed through him. Harry laid beneath him, completely sated, the muscles in his body relaxing as his orgasm subsided. Draco kissed Harry languidly as he moved to lie besides him, intent on pulling out before he was stopped by Harry's hand on his hips.

Spooning him from behind, Draco kissed the back of Harry's neck, burying his nose in his hair. Harry smiled, basking in the afterglow and the reassuring warmth of being held in Draco's arms as he still filled him. He held Draco's hand that was draped over his waist and rubbed his thumb over the soft skin.

"Draco."

THE END

**This is my very first lemon, so please go easy on me if it's not all that it could be. My writing is still a work in progress. **

**On another note, I can't believe I finished this! I felt like it took me forever. **

**Please take the time to review and tell me what you think or if there's anything I could improve on. **

**Much love, **

**ScarlettLilly**


End file.
